The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle door and in particular to a door module and a mounting method and a dismounting method.
Mounting of a door panel on the door frame of a vehicle includes a corresponding mounting sequence. An actuating means, such as a Bowden cable, may be guided upwards in the door frame from the lock, and be connected to a door lock located in the vehicle interior. This coupling process of the Bowden cable end with the door lock takes place in a cavity located between the door frame and the door trim panel. A manual operation such as hooking, clipping or the like is frequently required in this blind assembly, due to the short length of the Bowden cable. An additional consideration is that the secured coupling between the lock opening means and the door lock may influence opening in an emergency such as when the door lining and the door shell become separated from one another due to an applied force. The vehicle doors presently available are, however, relatively complicated and/or provide insufficient safety and/or inadequate dismounting conditions.
Thus there is a need in the art for a door trim panel and/or a vehicle door which is of simple construction and is easy to assemble and/or provides improved protection in the event of an application of an outside force to the door. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a simple assembly and/or disassembly method for the vehicle door.